Dragon Ball Super Rational
by mcfanficcer
Summary: A ratiofic (fic of super-rationality) for Dragon Ball Super.
1. Chapter 1

Up until now, Gohan had tried to be the perfect scholar. A pretty fine scholar he was.

He had grown up in a world with martial arts and super powers, nonetheless, he liked books and the peace of the scholar life.

He thought it was peace. That was until Golden Freeza appeared. He could do nothing but buy time until Goku came. He then wondered if he hadn't chosen the wrong profession. He was told he had the gift of being a Super Sayan Human hybrid and that this conferred him the potential to be better at martial arts, or at least power, than both Goku and Vegeta. However, he had none of their passion for martial arts. Almost none.

The apathy easily killed his attempts at training.

It wasn't until he read "Logic, Bayesians and the Rational Utilitarian Ethics", that he had the _true_ epiphany.

Taking a pause from his studies of the Spanish language, he read this book. Gohan began to take an interest in linguistics. How interesting was it that even the dragons had their own language? But he paused it for this book.

He was so amazed by the book that he even looked the references. "Carl Sagan and the Cosmos".

He saw some analogy about a dragon and a guy claiming he had one. The average human, Gohan thought, had never seen a dragon. Only a fraction of them knew about the myth of the Dragon Balls. Dinosaurs, sure, were common knowledge.

He was reminded of a part of the previous book that pointed this out. You sometimes have to reason with imperfect information. It would be reasonable to even doubt that dragons existed, if he hadn't seen them and there wasn't any evidence. Sure, it turns out to be wrong, but we don't always have perfect information.

Moreso if the other guy started to make up excuses for why the dragon isn't there. You'd doubt the guy.

"Like, just summon it with the dragon balls." Gohan thought. Then he'd see the dragon.

But the other guy was clearly making up excuses. Likely, he had no dragon.

It was then that Gohan's epiphany happened.

Was he being by default _rational_ just because he is a scholar, when in this world constant threats appeared requiring martial artists to beat them? Shouldn't he, being a semi-Sayan Human hybrid, who possesses such potential, be more rational by training his fighting abilities, despite it not being "scholarly"?

It was then that he became... Super Rational Gohan.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku and Vegeta had taken a new threat, though it was from another timeline.

Gohan was shocked. While he was idle, this Kaioshin named Zamasu, seemingly took the Super Dragon Balls, more powerful than the Dragon Balls and performed a series of tasks that allowed him to be a threat even to Goku. He abused the laws of the universe like a munchkin. His whole timeline ended up erased. Also there was a god even above Whis.

Zamasu, it seemed to Gohan, was a scholar acting on ideals. He talked to the Kaioshin and to Whis. His mentor had no idea he'd turn this way.

"People who fight for the Greater Good in such a manner... don't turn out to be good," lamented Whis.

But while Zamasu took a stance that he claimed was logical to him, it was something about nihilism and hating ningens. It merely gave a bad name to the writers of his rational books and people who took an ideal. He hated ningens, and somehow claimed it to be rational. This wouldn't do for humanist Gohan. Wasn't it possible to do better and use his book to improve the world? And why only this world? There were many timelines, it seemed.

He then became... Super Rational Gohan 2.

* * *

Gohan asked for a radar and gathered the dragon balls. It was a low fruit, sure, but he could do that.

"I wish for unlimited bliss to consciousnesses..."

This dragon, he found out, had only the power to create small pocket universes that did this. He still needed to consult a bigger dragon. He had to do what Zamasu did and find the Super Dragon Balls.

* * *

"Why don't we, like, do the God Sayan dance for all the Sayans?"

"Let's do it!" replied Goku.

"Hmph, I prefer much to acquire it on my own," said Vegeta. "But I agree to."

"Why no God form for humans?" exclaimed Kuririn.

They did this dance and he re-emerged as... Super Rational Gohan God.

* * *

He wondered if he could transmit his knowledge of martial arts through writing a book on the subject. That way, even if they weren't at Sayan levels, humans could get stronger in number.

* * *

He asked Goku how to do instant transmission to speed things up.

* * *

If Zamasu could, why couldn't he? He took Bulma's super dragon ball radar and found them.

He formed his plan.

He'd create a race of perfectly maximized happiness people and make multiple universes and timelines with them. He then had another thought. What if a different race was to threaten them? So he'd make them good martial artists too. And what if they could absorb other races and they'd be happy too? That would be similar to Buu's power. The Happymajin, so-to-speak.

All of that was possible with the Super Dragon Balls.

Of course, as soon as he'd arrange them, he could go back to the immediate past and make a wish again.

In fact, he took Bulma's time machine too.

He also trained in the time chamber for a while just in case.

* * *

"Too many universes." Zeno thought and zapped them. He thought the new universes were too boring, as they were so perfect nothing was done in them.

The Grand Priest observed that someone was interfering with the multiverse's old laws set by the gods. You weren't allowed to just make happy beings. There had to be tyrant gods who destroyed things to balance it out like Gohan's friend Beerus.

A foil to Gohan's plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have to stop this," said Whis. "I gathered you were the one messing with the timelines and universes since you asked me for information, but the Grand Priest doesn't know yet. I haven't told him of this, I respect you, since you are the son of Goku whose friends make tasty food."

"But Whis, what if we could change the universes for the better? Of everyone? Not like Zamasu, I'm not him." Gohan cautiously said. If anything happened, he could use a backup Gohan from a previous timeline. He'd know he was gone.

"Hmm," Whis pondered. "I will let you do this thing, but I'm neutral. If you want, I can help you train." Whis wondered if Gohan's potential would be enough. Enough to stop even The Grand Priest, if trained.

Gohan trained with Whis. He saw that two factors mattered in fights. One was simple powerlevel, that he trained with Whis. It could be increased by a balance of attention and going with things, Whis said, what Vegeta and Goku had respectively. Two, he noted, was anger. Angry could increase powerlevel, specially for some (it powered up him in the past and Trunks as he fought Zamasu).

Gohan was angry that the world couldn't be good enough. That the laws of the world were not good for all beings. He thought of rationality, he was angry, and his power level increased.

"Hmm." thought Whis. "Perhaps he can defeat and replace The Grand Priest. If not by strength, that he has too, he also has cunning."


	4. Chapter 4

"Esto es el fin," he paused. "El grande padre."

It was a phrase he had learned and said in order to show off his studies of Spanish, a language foreign to him.

* * *

As Gohan fought, he reached Super Sayan God Blue, fused with multiple Gohans of many timelines with potara and without, constantly refreshing and dancing again if the fusion took off, and as he lost, some of them reached advanced forms of Ultra Instinct- Gohan Blanco Rational, he called it, to show off his studies, as they seemed to be losing the fight, and he added them to his Super Sayan God, adding that on top of Mystic. Not to mention zenkai boost. And on top of it all, he was angry.

"Z-Zeno, erase him! Now!"

Gohan repelled Zeno's weak guards (were they weak or was he strong? He didn't know).

From behind, beings from his pocket universe that were consumed by the Happymajins absorbed Zeno, who was weak apart from his ability to erase universes and guards.

Soon, the Happymajins with Zeno's powers would create and not destroy other universes inhabited by the Happymajins, who in turn would create more timelines, up to infinity.

It was the end of Dragon Ball, the Grand Priest noted.

"You've achieved the perfect ending, Gohan." He nodded. They went forth towards maximal utility.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

Gohan reflected on his golden throne, previously occupied by Zeno.

It had been a successful coup d'etat.

"Hoho," Whis said. "You really did it and replaced The Grand Priest."

Some other angels were in uproars. A Sayan had replaced the highest angel and also Zeno, by absorbing him with a Happymajin, no less?!

But they had no choice but to accept this new change in rulers.

Either way, they only followed EGP out of obligation. It wasn't directly against or for their interests if a new ruler appeared. So they'd come to accept it.

Gohan's powerlevel had of course really increased since that fight.

Though he had abused some clones from other time-lines to do that by fusing with them.

This still left the issue of other timelines that it still had a version of egp and Zeno.

He went back to Earth.

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed. "I always knew about your potential, but to defeat egp himself? That's quite strong. Let's have a match sometime."

"Hmph," said Vegeta. "So you surpassed even Kakarot."

He still contacted Bulma, who could do some exploration on technology now that it was not illegal anymore, as long as she didn't increase the number of those dangerous timelines which still had versions of Zeno.

However, this seeming plot hole left by the previous chapter was nothing for Gohan.

He had the factor of surprise. Simply send some Gohans with a Zeno-Happymajin to these other timelines, one by one, and zap! Erase the dangerous enemies on the spot, before they knew what befell them.

Then, with the higher threats of the old popedom gone, his empire of Happymajins would reach the entire chronomultiverse.


End file.
